Terminal devices such as personal computers, notebook computers, smart phones, tablet computers, and personal digital assistants are generally provided with a screenshot function. A user can capture an image of the entire screen or part of the screen (for example, a window or an area showing some text) by using a shortcut key, a menu item or a functional button.
During the screenshot process, screen data of a target area needs to be captured first. Next, image processing is performed on the captured screen data to convert (for example, by scaling, reversion, matrix transformation, etc.) the screen data into image data according to predetermined parameters. Then, the image data is stored or displayed.
Because portable terminals such as smart phones have limited computing and processing capability, screen shooting and image processing are separately performed in existing screenshot solutions for portable terminals. The two processing steps usually require a processing time of at least hundreds of milliseconds. Currently, there is no solution that can reduce the latency of screen capturing and processing to below 50 milliseconds on Android phones.
Due to this relatively long latency, screen recording cannot be performed on time and in real time. Therefore, the existing solutions are not suitable for products that require real-time multi-screen interaction. In addition, because screen shooting and image processing are separately performed, the cumbersome steps lead to system resource cost and chaos in data management.
In addition, when integrated into a third-party system, existing screenshot solutions need to be integrated into the product architecture of the third-party system, resulting in high integration costs and maintenance difficulty of host products.